Produce disease-free, genetically defined F344 rats and B6C3F1 hybrid mice for the Toxicology Research and Testing Program of NIEHS for evaluation of chemicals for toxicologic and carcinogenic properties under the National Toxicology Program. Production will be at a rate of 300 animals of each sex and species per week.